


Just Us

by Whitejj01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: Yay! It's time for an Annabeth POV! now you'll get to see just how amazing(pun very much intended) these two are together.Cheers!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
_Just like the rain down in Africa_  
_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!_

 

 

 

Percy would never give up on Annabeth. Ever. and he was determined to spend as much time with her as humanly (half-humanly?) possible.

 

"Percy?" She called.

 

"Coming." They were finally going on their first date.

no more monsters or eavesdropping ares kids to bother them.

 

It was a casual date- they were going to watch a movie, get some lunch, and spend the afternoon together.

 

Annabeth looked as beautiful as always in her orange camp t-shirt and jean-shorts, and, if not for the fading cut on her cheek, percy would've mistaken her for a goddess.

 

"This is so weird," Annabeth smiled happily, "we were always having to deal with our demigod lives, and we never got to do anything that normal people would do."

 

He straightened her bead necklace. "Like going on a date? Or maybe you meant relaxing and not having to kill something every ten seconds."

 

She laughed. "The second one too."

 

They rode in the car behind percy's mom. She'd agreed to drop them off and pick them up later.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said politely when they got there.

"You're welcome. Please make sure Percy doesn't blow up the movie theater."

Annabeth smiled to herself. "I will."

 

 

_Friends are cool_

_But we both know_  
_They don't wanna see us together_  
_Don't wanna loose_  
_What I live for_  
_I'm willing to do whatever_

 

 

 

"How come you didn't just want to hang out at camp?" Annabeth asked him later.

 

"Well," He replied, "I wanted some time for just us.. we can't exactly get that back at camp."

 

He continued, "It'd be hard to show you just how much I care about you with a bunch of people following us around."

 

"That's true," she said.

she pecked his cheek."Plus, it's much harder to kiss you in public without everyone else staring."

 

Percy gazed off into the distance. "What is life going to be like after we finish our years at camp? what are we going to do to stay away from the monsters and gods, for example?"

"well- I think the gods will always bug us; but we could probably find a nice quiet place where monsters can't get to us."

she snorted. "I mean, that's the very least the olympians can do for us, right?"

 

"Right," Percy agreed."I do think that would be nice, but I don't need it; As long as we can be together, wise girl, I don't care what happens."

 

She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him."Just us? You would do that?"

 

"Of course I would," He said with a laugh. "haven't I already told you? I'd do anything for you."

 

She blushed, an then wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain."

 

"I missed you too Annabeth." They kissed again.


	2. You're Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's time for an Annabeth POV! now you'll get to see just how amazing(pun very much intended) these two are together.
> 
> Cheers!

Annabeth Loved how much Percy cared for her.

Even when he did stupid things, he was sweet and caring.

She remembered how in tartarus she had an injured shoulder and ankle; When the monsters unleashed the curses and blinded her, he stepped over her and protected her. He had let himself fall into that place because he promised her that they'd never get separated again.

_Gods_ , she had an amazing boyfriend.

 

"Whatcha thinking about Annabeth?" Percy asked, leaning on the couch behind her.

 

She blushed a little bit. "Oh, nothing. you wanna go get some lunch?"

 

"If you want to." He seemed a bit reluctant, but he read her mind and said, "You know I'd do anything for you."

She smirked a bit. "C'mon Seaweed Brain."

Pulling him along by the arm, they walked to a cafe and got some food.

 

"You're Amafing Annabef," Percy said through a mouthful of muffin.

He knew she loved it when he said that.

She giggled a little bit and teased him, "Percy Jackson, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Oh; forry." he swallowed.

Then he surprised her by darting forward and kissing her.

After they separated, he said softly, "You're amazing, Annabeth Chase."

she giggled lightly. "Oh stop it."

"oho, so I can't complement you now, huh?" he said, feigning anger.

"percyyyy," she pleaded, "say something elllllse."

"Fine. You're awesome annabeth chase."

She pecked his cheek. "No," she poked him in the chest, "You Are."

He laughed incredulously. "Are we really fighting over who's more awesome?"

he added, " Because if we are, then I'm going to win."

"Oh please, you're more awesome than me!"

"No I'm not, you are!"

They were play-fighting, pushing each other around. Percy would tickle Annabeth, and the she'd push him back onto his heels.

"Seaweed Brain," she said after a while, "You Are more awesome than me and you will like it too, mister!"

She playfully tried to escape, but Percy caught her. "Oh no you don't Wise Girl."

He kissed her again. She teasingly went limp in his arms.

"Alright, fine," he said, steeling himself, "You made me do this."

She lifted her head up, wondering what he meant, which is exactly what he was waiting for.

He looked straight into her eyes and said it. "I love you." He blushed, feeling awkward, and added, "You don't have to be more amazing than me, But I'm going to love you anyway."

the first thought through her giddy brain was _well, I did ask him to say something else._

Annabeth was shell-shocked. Was this real, or was she just dreaming? It felt like she had been filled to the point of overflowing with happiness and light, every molecule in her body glowing with energy.

A happy tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She felt like jumping for joy, so overpowered by the love she felt that she laughed giddily without even realizing it.

 

All that happened in the blink of an eye. Once she had collected herself enough to remember where she was and what she was doing, she put her forehead against Percy's.

"I- I love you too, Seaweed Brain." she stuttered, so overcome by this that she could barely form words.

She kissed him softly, watching his eyelids flutter out of sheer happiness.

They stood there and held each other, each so happy and in love that they couldn't even express it. She had always wanted to tell herself that percy loved her, but he hadn't said it up until now. She stood there, feeling like she'd explode any second, thinking _Percy loves me, percy loves me, percy loves me,_ over and over again. They were invincible; It felt like she could break kronos in half with her bare hands now that she knew for sure that Percy loved her, Percy loved her.

She stood there in his arms, hugging him tightly while he softly said,"I love you so much Annabeth. _Gods_ , I love you so much."

 

 

 

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

  
_Just like the rain down in Africa_

  
_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!_

 

_I'd fight for you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all relationships are perfectly happy all the time. tune in next time for some true love demonstration!
> 
> (No, not sex! get your mind out of the gutter.) :)
> 
> Yours in Demigodishness,  
> Whitejj01


	3. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth gets her ankle broken badly (hmm, wonder where he got that from :) ), and percy takes care of her while she heals.

Annabeth looked at Chiron, her face scared and questioning.

 

"It's what the mortals call a compound fracture," he told her."The bone is broken in quite a few places."

"Can't she just eat some ambrosia?" Percy asked, sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"No," Chiron replied."Well, she could, but the ambrosia only works for injuries where the bone in question isn't completely out of place."

"How-" she winced, and Percy held her hand tighter. "How long will it take to heal?"

"At least a month and a half," Chiron told her, "Until it heals, I can't recommend any kind of movement. Especially not walking."

He applied an extra layer to her cast to make it sword-proof. Once he was satisfied, Annabeth was moved to the special ward, where she could stay overnight. It was a medium-sized room, sort of like the athena cabin, with a map of the camp on the wall and a comfortable adjustable bed in the center.

"I'll go and get your things," Percy said, "don't move."

"Ha, ha," she replied, mildly amused.

 

10 minutes later, percy came back with some bags. She'd been a little nervous about him packing panties and bras for her, but her fear went away when she say how well percy had done.

"Your clothes are in here, okay?" he told her. " And the blueprints and sketchbook from your bed are in here."

"Seaweed brain?" she asked, "I'll- I'll probably need your help to get dressed."

He was so dedicated to helping her that he didn't even notice any awkwardness when she said that.

"Of course I'll help- of course," he said.

Over the next day, percy and her cabin mates (but mostly Percy) helped her move her stuff into the room.

That night, as percy helped her out of her jeans, he said, "Chiron says you're healing well."

"Yeah? I hope I- aah!" she gasped in pain, making percy jump.

He went to her ankle. Her jeans had gotten bunched up and were pressing on the cast. He pulled them back up for her and she stopped crying out, but she still moaned.

"Oh, it still hurts, it still hurts," she said, struggling to stay calm.

Percy called for Chiron, who saw what was happening. he punched a hole in the cast, right were the pressure was highest, and re-sealed it with a breathable rigid gauze.

"She should be fine now, aside from some moodiness," Chiron said to percy as he went back to the big house, "feed her these ambrosia cubes and make sure she drinks some water, too."

Percy went back to Annabeth's side. He brushed away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Here, nibble on this," he said, putting one of the ambrosia cubes in her hand. She dropped it, turning away from the god food.

"Annabeth please," he pleaded, " Chiron says you need to eat one-"

"NO!!" she yelled at him, angry for no good reason. She turned away from him. After a minute, he saw her shoulder shake slightly. Then it happened again. He realized she was crying.

"Hey," he said in soothing tone, "It's okay." He rounded the bed and kneeled down next to her.

 

He brushed her hair away from her face, trying to look sure of what he said. "It's alright."

"I di-didn't mean-it," she snuffled, stuttering like people do after they cry, "I-I'm su-su-sorry pe-percy."

"No, no," he reassured her, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

He softly stroked her golden blonde hair, her tears now falling more slowly.

He laid down next to her on the bed, putting her head on his chest. He could feel her breath hitch after each sob.

holding her close to him, he whispered, " _It's okay_ ," his thumbs rubbing her shoulders softly. " _It's okay_."

 

When he woke up the next morning, Annabeth's head was still on his stomach. he laid there, thinking about how wonderful and beautiful she was.

 

**Annabeth**

**S** he slowly woke up to the feeling of percy's stomach moving up and own slowly and peacefully.

"Morning wise girl."

She turned her head for look at him, but he didn't want her taking too much effort, so he moved his head around to be closer to hers.

She kissed him. "Morning seaweed brain."

she realized that she had never changed out of her jeans. "Percy, I never finished changing. could you please- help me?"

"yeah, of course."

she pushed her jeans up to her knees, and percy guided them the rest of the way, past the cast and her ankle.

 

Percy had been allowed special privileges in order to help Annabeth with her daily activities. He would help her find a specific blueprint out of her bag, or he would bring her a meal, or he would help her remove and put on her clothes. As soon as the bone re-set, Chiron said, she could try to walk, but "Only if percy is there to assist you."

He'd almost stopped leaving the ward entirely, so that he could focus all his energy on helping her.

Most of the time, though, she'd tell him to come lay beside her and just be with her. He'd rub her shoulder, and compliment her work, But he'd learned not to get close to her waist, where if he bumped her, he might accidentally move her ankle.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still adding to this one, but I love the way it's going so far.


End file.
